


Consequences

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: All 1.5k words of it, M/M, Sadness, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend, when they gave me a prompt of Kidd and Kill fighting and it... escalated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

            “Kill,” the redhead grunted as he stood behind the blond’s chair. “I wanna see ya in m’ cabin. Now, preferably.”

            The older of the two merely let out a sigh as he sat down the pen that was in his hand. Making sure that none of the maps he was just checking over were going to roll up on his absence, he nodded. “Aye, Kidd.” He followed after his captain.

 

            The duo walked to Kidd’s cabin in utter silence. Kidd opened the door and ushered the smaller inside. He followed after, locking the door behind him. Shedding his monstrous fluffy coat, he stepped up behind Killer. Hands reached out to gently grasp the other’s wrists, fingertips ghosting up his clothed arms.

            Killer knew exactly what Kidd wanted. There was only one reason that his captain asked for him to be seen in private. The crew was starting to talk. After all, it wasn’t like Kidd was sneaky about asking Killer. Whispers of favouritism were echoing in the halls and began to grate on his ears. _‘Captain’s little toy’_ they called him. It was disgusting. And it would end here, today.

 

            All the while Killer was thinking, his captain was busy. Hands had removed his signature helmet and tossed it to the ground. His shirt had been unbuttoned and lips were on his neck.

            “Kidd?” A grunt was his only answer. “Kidd, we need to talk.”

            “Later,” he grumbled, hands smoothing down the blond’s sides, resting on his hips.

            “No, now,” he pressed, grabbing the redhead’s wrists to stop him.

 

            “ _Later_ ,” Kidd growled. He put his hands back on Killer – only to let out a surprised yelp at having his wrist wrenched in a very wrong direction. Hissing, the redhead took a few steps back, glaring at the blond. “’E fuck?!”

            “Would it kill you to listen to me once in awhile? Honestly, you’re such a child,” he sighed.

            “I dun gotta listen ta ya!” The redhead protested. “’M ‘e captain.” He nursed his wrist, rubbing it. It was going to ache for quite some time.

 

            His eye twitched. Killer let out a slight growl, his body taking on the same tense nature that he kept in battle. “Yes,” he spat. “You are my _captain_. That’s all you ever were! I don’t want this anymore.”

            That grabbed Kidd’s attention. Rouge eyes narrowed as he turned to fully face the blond. “’Scuse m’?”

            “This was a mistake. I don’t love you, and I’m tired of being some toy for you. Frankly, _captain_ , this is bullshit and I won’t stand for it any longer. Go get a whore like everyone else.”

            “Ya think yer jus’ s’me toy? ‘At I dun care? ‘At I dun love ya?”

            “Please, you don’t even know what love is.”

 

            The silence that followed that statement was suffocating. Killer knew that he had crossed a line with that last little remark. He knew that he had just said something that ruined whatever they just had. Even though he would stand by his statement – he did not think that Kidd knew what love meant. The only problem? It was so easy to do. So easy to say that to his captain. That it was nothing, that Kidd was a child. Perhaps that was the scary thing.

            An amused snort left the redhead. “So… wha’re we?”

            “You said it yourself. You’re the captain, and I am your first mate. There’s _nothing_ between us.”

 

            Kidd nodded and then dropped his hands to the side. Nothing between them? Fine. He would adjust accordingly. Using his powers, he pulled the blond’s helmet off of the floor and to his hand. He then threw it at Killer, not even bothering to be kind about it. “Get out ‘en. Yer a shitty lay anyhow.” He walked over and sat on his bed.

            Killer caught the helmet and grit his teeth at the dig. Fine, he could play that game. “And you’re a shitty pirate.” Stuffing his head back into his helmet, he left the room, leaving his poor excuse for a captain alone.

 

* * *

 

 

            Honestly, Killer expected an apology after a week. He expected Kidd to come crawling back and try to fix everything. But his captain had not even been in the same room as him. He asked the crew, but no one seemed to have seen him. Was he still sulking in his room? What a child. Shaking his head, the blond went to his captain’s room.

            Everything was in disarray. Furniture was broken, pieces scattered everywhere along with clothes. It was ruined. Even the bed was broken. And there was Kidd, in the middle of said bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

            “Honestly, are you such a child that you would throw this bad of a tantrum over _nothing_?” Killer tutted.

            “Wha’ d’ya care?”

            “You should clean this mess up.”

            “Choke on m’dick,” Kidd grunted with a frown on his face. “I dun recall askin’ m’ _subordinate_ wha’ I should do. So shut yer fuckin’ mouth.” He turned on his side and ignored the blond.

            Well, _that_ was totally uncalled for. How dare Kidd! “You child..” He tutted as he left, shutting the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he stopped and leaned against the wall for a moment. Why did the redhead’s words sting so much?

 

* * *

 

 

            Months passed and the tension between them grew in animosity. Every time Killer would make a comment, Kidd shut him down with terse words. They caused Killer to be in more pain that he had expected. Kidd continued to remind the blond that he was only a first mate and was almost nothing to Kidd. As if he was expendable, useless, just a waste of space. He didn’t realize how much being nothing would hurt.

 

            He stood behind his captain’s chair, like a good little subordinate, as he watched the redhead converse with the other two captains. They were finalizing the details of their alliance. The other two were consulting with their first mates that stood near their respective captains.

            “Captain,” Killer said softly as he leaned down. “Perhaps it would be best if-“

            “It’d be best if ya shut yer fuckin’ mouth,” Kidd growled. “I didn’ fuckin’ ask yer opinion, _Soldier_.”

            _‘You used to call me Kill.’_ His face fell behind the mask. “Yes, captain.” He righted himself once more. There was always such animosity on those eyes when they were directed towards him. As if he was an enemy, as if he were not to be trusted. He used to be the only person Kidd trusted, the only one who he would laugh and smile with. The only one he cared for.

 

            The meeting adjourned and Scratchmen left. Basil’s subordinate left as well – most likely to tell their crew of the newly formed alliance. Killer did not move. Kidd had not said to, and he did not feel like getting scolded in front of the other captain for simply moving.

 

            “Have you thought about my offer, Eustass?” Hawkins asked softly, breaking the silence of the room.

            “Yeah,” Kidd grunted. A smile crossed over his face – a teasing smirk. It made Killer’s breath hitch. That was the smile Kidd used to give him when they were alone together. “I’ll go out with ya.”

 

            He felt his heart stop in his chest. Date? Why would Basil be interesting in dating Kidd? No, he misunderstood. His mouth moved before he could stop it.

            “Why would you want to date Hawkins?” It was slightly hysterical in tone, but he could not stop it.

 

            Both captains turned to see the blond, who was trying his hardest not to tremble from how tense his body was.

           “Wha’s it matter ta ya? Wait, it dun.” Kidd frowned at his first mate. “So shut ‘e fuck up. ‘M ‘llowed ta date. Yer not m’ boyfriend ‘er m’ mother. Ya dun get ta fuckin’ ask questions.”

            _‘It does matter to me…’_ He thought pathetically. _‘You want **me** , remember?’_

           

            He was lost in his own little panic as he watched Hawkins rise and approach his captain. Basil placed a kiss to the back of Kidd’s hand, and then departed. The silence that was left was deafening.

           

            “Captain,” Killer tried. “I don’t think it’s wise to-“

            “Wha’ would ya know?!” Kidd snapped, turning to him with a hateful glare. “Last time I checked, ya gave no shits ‘bout where I put m’ dick s’long as it wasn’ ya. I dun give a fuck wha’ ya do in yer down time, so stop fuckin’ grillin’ m’!”

            “Why Basil?”

            “Ya dun get ta know ‘at.” Kidd grunted and then stood. He brushed past the helmeted blond, heading to the ship. Wordlessly, with his heart shattered, he followed after.

 

* * *

 

 

            He had to watch. He watched as Kidd and Hawkins grew closer. As Kidd looked at Hawkins in that overly cheerful way that made everyone smile. As Kidd made dirty gestures to Hawkins across the dinner table. He heard Kidd’s moans at night. Moans that, at one time, he caused the redhead to make. He heard the hushed conversation before the headboard would bang against the wall. He heard the whispered giggles in the morning, the quiet “I love yous” that no one else was meant to hear.

 

            Killer had to watch the consequences of his actions. He had to watch as his memory became overwritten with another’s. Yet, he got what he wanted. That captain- first mate relationship he wanted. He regretted what he asked for. Killer watched as he was left behind.


End file.
